Greatest freak out ever 26 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 26" from series, which posted on December 31, 2012. ---- *'Jack:' Okay, I keep ringing the doorbell and Stephen's trying to watch SpongeBob. It's bothering him and it's pretty freakin' funny. (Shushing) *(Doorbell Ringing) *'Stephen: '''Oh, my god! That is so obnoxious. Who was doing that? Jesus Christ. (Stephen opens the door, looking outside, goes outside and Jack's locking him out) Let me in! *'Jack: (Laughing) *'Stephen: '''You're not funny. *'Jack: '(Laughing): Oh, my god. There's so much snow outside. *'Stephen: 'Let me in. MOM!! *'Jack: 'Oh, my god. (Laughing) Where's he going? Oh. *'SpongeBob on TV: I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs, we thought it was one of your stories. *'Mr. Krabs on TV:' I'm losing business, because you thought I was telling one of me stories?! Why, this makes me so angry! I could just... just... just... ahhh! (Mr. Krabs' anger gives him a creepy Face Freeze, a freezing noise is heard in the background on TV) *(Laughing at where Stephen was walking in the snow) *'Mr. Krabs on TV:' NO, I can't move my face. I've got a Face Freeze too!! *'Jack:' Oh, my god! *'Squidward on TV:' What is the hold up in here? *'SpongeBob on TV:' Wait Squidward, don't get worked up you could get the Face Freeze! *'Squidward on TV:' Face Freeze! *'Jack:' Run! *'Squidward on TV:' Krabs too! ha ha ha!!! (Begins laughing hard) This is so rich! *'Jack:' He looks pretty angry. *'Squidward on TV:' (Begins laughing very hard and he too gets a Face Freeze and a other freezing noise is heard in the background on TV) *(Stephen banging his hands on the window) *'Stephen: '''Oh, JACK! MOOOOM!!! *(He hits the window while the picture falls on the floor) *'Jack: (Laughing) *(He hits the window again, while the dog toy to falls on the floor) *'Jack: '''Oh, my god! *'Stephen: 'I'm gonna kick your butt! MOOOM!! *'Jack: 'All the doors are locked. (the Victorious new episode promo is heard on TV in the background) *'Stephen: 'Mom! (the Victorious new episode promo is still heard on TV in the background, Stephen flips his brother Jack off with both of his middle fingers) SCREW YOU!!! *'Jack: '(Laughing) *'Stephen: Let me in! (the Victorious new episode promo is still heard on TV in the background, the announcer says "Followed by a brand new Marvin Marvin.") Let me in! *'Jack: '''Is it cold? *'Stephen: Put the camera down, let me in. *'Jack: '''What? (Stephen's bangs head on the window) I-I can't hear you. *'Jennifer: 'What is going on? *'Jack: 'Ha, ha, ha. *'Jennifer: 'Jack. *'Jack: 'Who can't go. *'Jennifer: 'Oh. (She lets Stephen in) *'Jack: He was banging his head on the window. *'Stephen: '''YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!!! (voice crack) *'Jennifer: 'Jack. *'Stephen: '''YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!!! (Stephen hits Jack's camera) You're not freakin' funny, seriously you know. *(The video has been stopped) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever